vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146364-suggestion-factionrace-transfer-tokens-need-to-be-a-thing
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- So why no faction transfers? Way cheaper pay something like U$ 19,90 than spend 12 hours leveling a new toon (which i doubt it is even possible to do in just 12 hours) | |} ---- It's very possible, several streamers have even done it in one sitting. I took my time levelling my first toon over a week or two, but my other 50's took less than 24hr each. | |} ---- That that's possible is great and all, but why exactly are you against faction transfers? Nobody would be forcing you to buy a transfer instead of leveling a new toon, so in what way does giving other people more choices affect you? | |} ---- It's disingenuous to frame it as a "choice" issue. You have a choice regardless, you can always create a character on either faction of your choosing. And if you don't like one you made on one faction, you can roll a new one on the other. The factions are different and seperate for a reason. Whether you or I agree with the faction system asside, it's unfair to allow some one to level a character on one faction, and then switch to the other. This is the same reason they don't allow PvE > PvP server transfers, it's not fair to those who leveled a toon 0-50 on a PvP server when people could level 0-50 on a PvE much easier then swap. Also the logistics of transferring faction specific achievements / unlocks / etc is a mess and again would be unfair to those who have several toons on both factions to complete lore and achievements. | |} ---- So I take it this means one of the factions levels easier than the other? How is that even possible? That sounds like a huge design flaw to me. | |} ---- Sorry, but you'll have to explain this part. What exactly makes that unfair? Whether on the Exile or Dominion side, that person leveled their character just like everybody else. | |} ---- Its not unfair, you spent money in it. If so, its also unfair to level buying XP flask, farm glory with flask, almost every item in the shop will be classified as unfair to you. And what about players in PvP servers? They will also need to delete their toon to create another in the oposite faction. Lose every achievement the player have alredy done. I cant see why this option would possibly annoy you. | |} ---- ---- ---- So you don't want people to skip the story, even if they've already experienced it on the other faction. Fair enough. What about people who've already leveled characters to level 50 on both factions? What about people who already skip it, because they've outleveled a zone or are leveling via PvP? What about the people who, unlike you, don't really care about the story? Don't you think that everyone should be able to choose how to play the game on their own? ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- You can monitor people who are online pretty easily. It's just a matter of allowing a limited number of token sales per round of faction switch. There is definitely a demand for faction transfers, and it should be addressed. | |} ---- That may be, but this is a free-to-play game that could use more options to make money. I don't see anything game-breaking or pay-to-win about letting a player pay to change race / gender / faction. Edited December 14, 2015 by Atomicpanda | |} ---- Just noticed this line. Please go ahead and teach me how to kill Avatus without 3 T8 skills and with only 47 AMP points, heck, even Ohmna's last phase. | |} ---- They already have allowed this in the past. The only reason they closed transfers is so that they can get a handle on the server stability issues. Carbine has already said that once they merge the -2 servers into the main servers, they are going to open transfers back up via an in-game token. | |} ----